Past Forward
by haileyy
Summary: Jasper Whitlock didn't notice Bella Swan in high school. Years later he finds himself noticing her, when they bump into each other one night, but he still doesn't remember her. Bella remembers him, and she's going to make sure he never forgets her again.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Only the plot is mine.**

**A/N: **See you at the bottom!

"_Oh it goes to show, the moral of the story is boy loves girl." - Jason Mraz (Prettiest Friend)_

"So Becca, I want to have children by the time I'm twenty-four. According to my calculations that would leave us a year and a half to date, and then have a six month engagement period. Everything has to go as planned; from what I've seen so far, you met all the criteria on my list of what I want in a woman."

Looking at the man across from her with wide eyes, she couldn't help but completely choke on her rum and Coke. She was only twenty years old for God's sakes! She'd only known this guy for a little over an hour!

"First of all my name is _Bella. _Second of all, this date is fucking _over_." Bella exclaimed as she got up and practically ran out of the damn bar.

Alice and her meddling, going on that blind date was definitely the last straw. Why Bella's best friend of ten years would ever think that _douche bag _of a guy in there would ever be her type was beyond her. Alice either just wanted to torture her, or she just didn't know Bella as well as she thought she did.

Bella let it slide when Marcus had ordered her drink before she'd even gotten to the bar, though they'd never met. She let it slide when he called her Becca the entire time they were together. Talk of kids was obviously the last straw though…she would never bring that up on a first date. That controlling fucker in there clearly needed a reality check if he ever wanted to find a woman who met all of his "criteria." Or find a women period.

All Bella wanted to do was go home, drown herself in some Jim Beam and watch all of the _Bones_ episodes on her DVR.

The fates didn't want that happening anytime soon, because right as Bella turned the corner, she collided with a huge wall that sent her straight to the ground.

"Fuck! This can't get any worse can it?" Bella could feel the frustrated tears swimming in her eyes. She decided it would be a good idea if the ground just swallowed her whole right that second.

Perfect way to end the night, practically collapsing on the sidewalk on Beverly Boulevard, after the most horrendous date she'd ever been on. And of course she had a huge rip in her stockings!

She must have looked like the biggest damn freak. To make matters worse, her heel on her three hundred dollar shoes had practically snapped in half.

"Are you alright?"

As luck would have it the wall wasn't a wall at all. It was a man. A man with a _seriously_ sexy voice. As if tonight couldn't get any worse; Bella _would_ walk into a hot guy, and then just lay on the ground looking like a complete train wreck.

Bella realized she still hadn't answered the man who'd sent her to the dirty sidewalk.

Without looking up, she sniffled out a weak yes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm a complete klutz and well, I've just had a really horrible night. And this is totally the icing on the cake, I guess." Bella rambled, obviously nervous.

"Hey, it's completely fine. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, no. I'm completely fine, well my pride may be a little bruised but I'll get over it." She looked through her lashes at the mystery man and felt herself gasp a little.

Tousled blonde hair, hazel eyes that resembled the smoothest hot chocolate she'd ever drink. And that _voice_, she could melt in just his voice alone.

His accent had always been her weakness, she knew being British wasn't _that_ different from being American, but the way her name rolled off his tongue was like honey.

She would recognize him anywhere, and she honestly thought she would never see him again.

Jasper Whitlock was looking down at her, still wondering if she was okay.

Unfortunately it was painfully obvious to Bella that there was no trace of recognition on his face.

He had no idea who she was.

x-x-x

Jasper Whitlock finished his workout feeling really fucking good.

Running five miles everyday was the biggest sort of clarity, to him at least. It let him forget about the shit he had to deal with in his life, at least for a little while.

Right now that shit included breaking up with Maria; his girlfriend of nine-months.

She was a thorn in his side if anything. Always nagging him, always whining about something or other.

Maria was hot, no doubt about it. The girl had no substance at all though; she had no passion behind her eyes for anything.

When she came home and surprised him with larger breasts one day, Jasper knew that this shit was done with.

He was a man with an Ivy League education, with an award-winning public relation firm; one of the biggest in Los Angeles, and he was setting himself up for the 'Hollywood stereotype.'

He knew Maria was with him for his looks and money anyway; the arm candy.

Honestly, the sex was good…but not that good. In all honesty, Jasper wanted a good girl, which he knew was super hard to find in Hollywood. He just wanted to find someone who could go for a run with him, and still find it as invigorating as he did. Someone who could just make a fun, romantic dinner at home instead of spending three-hundred dollars at Mr. Chow.

Jasper knew he would probably have to leave LA to find it but ya gotta do, whatcha gotta do.

His inner musings were interrupted by his phone ringing, and he smiled when he saw it was his best friend calling.

"Dude, it's crazy out here right now! How fast can you get to Malibu?" His best friend exclaimed.

"Em, honestly I wish I could. Good news though, I'm dumping Maria." Jasper knew Emmett would be happy about that…he _hated_ her. This should have said a lot to Jasper since he'd never known Emmett to really hate anyone.

"Thank fucking God! Tit-Face needs to go. Honestly thought if they got any bigger they'd knock down a wall in your house! She's an idiot dude, you know I'm all for the well-endowments but Jesus, you definitely lowered your standards for that one."

"I know," Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm seriously never dating anyone resembling someone out of a Ron Jeremy movie again. If I do, punch me in the throat."

"You got it man; I'd know you'd gladly do the same for me. So, since you can't cruise over here, wanna meet up at _Guys and Dolls_ tonight at like 10:30? Celebrate you're newly single ass." Emmett asked.

"Yeah, definitely. I'll see ya there dude. And sorry for not listening to you about Maria, seriously I should have."

"No problem J, I know how sensitive you are to peoples feelings. It's fine…don't let it happen again though!"

"Sure, sure. See you later, Em." Jasper laughed as he hung up with his best friend.

Jasper had known Emmett for over ten years. Right after moving to little Forks, Washington when he was sixteen from Wales, Emmett was the first to approach Jasper. Everyone else in the school was freakishly fascinated by the boy with shaggy blonde hair with such a thick British accent. In less then a month, Emmett and Jasper were two of the most popular boys in the school and thick as thieves.

They'd gone to the same college -UCLA- and had decided to stay in Los Angeles. Emmett was Jaspers business partner and partner in crime for everything else too. Starting up McCarty-Whitlock Public Relation Firm was the smartest thing they'd ever done together, and it put them where they both were today. Living life as if they were stuck in an episode of _Entourage_.

Emmett was the one person Jasper knew whom would never give up on him. They both kept each other grounded, and damn if Emmett still wasn't the funniest motherfucker who Jasper knew. He didn't know where he'd be today without Emmett, he'd been there for the hardest and best shit that Jasper had ever gone through. And Emmett had been one of the only people that Jasper had ever cried in front of, when his mother died.

Jasper Whitlock was anything if not a Mama's boy; she was one person he always strived to please. Even now, when he knew his Mother was looking down on him from heaven, he still always tried to do things that would make his Mama proud.

He felt as if he was doing wrong by her though; going through women the way he was and partying like he was still a college student. After tonight's' escapades Jasper knew it was time to take a step back and take a breather from the Hollywood nightlife.

The drama that Jasper allowed in his everyday life was like being back in the eleventh grade when Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory got into it on top of a lunch table, because they both wanted Jasper "_that bad"_. This was completely ridiculous to him, since he actually didn't want them in the slightest.

Jasper felt like this shit with Maria would just annoy her if anything, since she'd get another boyfriend the next day. But he knew he had to get it over with; like ripping off a band-aid.

As Jasper pulled out of Franklin and Fuller, he turned his iPod dock back on and laughed as Shwayze rapped, '_Hollywood is sorta like high school 'till ya 45.' _

Definitely ironic, and definitely completely true.

x-x-x

Breaking up with Maria had been tough, and Jasper definitely felt bad about doing it. Which was the only reason he'd let things get so far along with her, he felt guilty about leading her on…but he had morals he wanted to keep.

Jasper was surprised when Maria had started to cry, especially when he thought he'd get a slap on the face, maybe a fuck you and then a slammed door.

That wasn't what happened and Jasper had walked away from her with his head hung. He wasn't expecting her to say how in love she was, or what he was going to be missing. She had looked completely heartbroken, and it made Jasper feel like a piece of shit.

He knew now, two hours later that he needed to look at the big picture. Jasper knew he couldn't keep lying to himself or to Maria, it had to end.

Yes he was sorry Maria had to suffer, but where the hell was that enthusiasm when they were dating? He'd never seen her share so much emotion with him, ever!

This just proved even more to Jasper why they had to break up.

He shook his head of all thoughts Maria, not wanting to waste anymore time thinking about what had transpired.

It was over and done with, and damn if he wasn't happy to be free.

Now, Jasper wanted a grilled cheese -one of the staple comfort foods his mother used to make him- and a nice cold beer.

Maybe he'd even read the book that he'd been meaning to tackle or even take a nap before it was time to meet Emmett at the bar.

God, it was pitiful how restricted Jasper had felt in his own home when he was in a relationship.

Taking a _nap_ was a luxury? He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Totally pitiful.

x-x-x

Jasper woke up quickly when he heard someone pounding on his front door, looking at the clock he saw it was already 11:15. He'd been sleep for over six hours…Jesus!

"I'm coming! Calm down." Jasper addressed the excessive pounding.

Opening the door, he saw Emmet looking at him a hand on his hip and his eyebrow cocked.

"What the fuck J. I've been knocking _forever_!" He deadpanned.

"Sorry man, I was knocked out. Lemme just go get some clothes on, help yourself to whatever."

"Yeah, yeah…go on, hurry up." Emmett shooed him away with a wave of his hand.

Jasper couldn't help but shake his head at his best friend. Crazy as he was, Emmett was definitely a punctual bastard. Throwing on a t-shirt and some jeans, Jasper was ready to go. After brushing his teeth quickly he went into the kitchen to find Emmett sitting on the counter messing with his phone.

He jumped down when he realized that Jasper was ready.

"Ready for a night of mayhem?" He said as he slung an arm around Jaspers shoulders.

"Mayhem? Dude, lets go easy okay? Honestly I don't need to be drunk two days from now." Jasper said warning him, knowing full well that Emmett's nights of mayhem usually included strippers and tequila.

"Ah, J my friend, we're talking the mature side of mayhem! No strippers, no body shots at all, you know how they do-it-up at _Guys and Dolls_! That's a classy establishment…obviously."

"Seriously Em, after tonight we need to stop going out every night. Maria's out of my life and I need to start acting more responsible." Jasper explained.

"Hey I'm all for responsibility Jasper, you know that. If you don't want to go out as much, I'll support you. Doesn't mean we can't have one last night of debauchery though, right?"

"True, true…let's get this show on the road!"

x-x-x

Jasper looked up at Emmett from where he was perched on the lounge chair in the bar.

He was grinding on some chick obnoxiously, and his fist was starting to pump in the air.

God, Jasper _hated_ how Emmett acted like a long lost member of the cast of _Jersey Shore_ when he was cocked. It was fucking embarrassing seeing someone fist pump and 'feel for the beat' in public; Emmett thought he was DJ Pauly D every damn time he got plastered.

It just made Jasper hate the show even more.

He knew it was time for him to get out of the stuffy VIP booth and get some air. Jasper felt like he was suffocating with all the people surrounding them.

Finally making his way to the door he took a much needed breath of air.

It was anything but fresh, but at least it wasn't sweat and alcohol induced.

Walking around the throng of people that were still waiting at the door he kept his eyes on the ground. In all truthfulness, he really wanted to just go home and sleep.

He was definitely getting tired of the same repetitive nights he had over and over.

Suddenly he felt someone completely bang into him and almost knock the wind out of him. He was about to flip out when he heard the person curse, and start sniffling from the ground.

Jasper looked down on the sidewalk where the _girl_, was crying.

He couldn't help the undying need to pick her up and comfort her, and he almost gasped at the need to protect her. Jasper couldn't even see her face and he felt more in two seconds then in the entire time he was with Maria.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

As he looked down he noticed her heel was broken, and her stocking had ripped.

He felt his heart drop; he'd done all that just because he wasn't paying any attention! He felt like crap, and knew he had to make it up to her in some way.

"I'm so sorry, I'm a complete klutz and well, I've just had a really horrible night. And this is totally the icing on the cake, I guess." His eyes widened at her voice, God it was like silk. He felt his dick twitch, which was fucking embarrassing as all hell, but he'd never had a reaction to someone like this. Except for when he'd lost his virginity at seventeen to his cousins best friend in London, but he was seventeen then! Now seven years and a lot more experience later, it was like he was a teenager again.

She still hadn't looked up, and he realized he still hadn't said anything back to her.

"Hey, it's completely fine. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, no. I'm okay, well my pride may be a little bruised but I'll get over it." At that moment she finally looked up into his eyes, and Jasper could feel his heart starting to race.

She was fucking _beautiful_. Her hair was long and draped over her shoulders covering her chest, and she had these huge eyes that he felt could see right into his soul.

With the risk of sounding like a pussy, Jasper felt a connection just by looking at her.

He needed to know this girl; everything about her.

x-x-x

Bella could feel tears brimming in her eyes yet again, but for a completely different reason than before.

Jasper Whitlock was someone whom she hadn't spent much time with in high school.

She'd always seen him as untouchable. Everyone in their tiny school had been won over by him quickly after he transferred from Wales. Bella wasn't been any different, she too fell for the blonde bed head, and jaw-line that you could cut glass with.

Jasper had never noticed her though; was always too busy with his studies and his best friend Emmett McCarty. After Emmett had taken Jasper underneath his wing, Jasper was shot to the head of the hierarchy of Forks High. His model good looks, incredible soccer skills and over-the-top smarts had won over students and teachers alike.

When Bella had been paired with him for their senior project in AP Biology, she'd really thought that would give them a chance to get know each other.

In reality, he still just saw her as _Isabella_, his geeky lab partner and that led to no conversations what-so-ever.

It broke her heart when he didn't give her the time of day.

Bella had truly hoped that they would ride into the sunset and live happily ever after, just like her favorite John Hughes movies.

Of course, the nerd and the popular British boy could _never _be together.

When Bella went to off to college in LA -USC- she'd dropped the Isabella and struck strictly to Bella. Changing her clothes, hair and shy attitude she was a completely new person. She'd even gotten a tattoo last year and some how she'd been talked into getting her belly button pierced with Alice. _I believe in yesterday, _was now proudly laying on her right hip bone to commemorate her Father's favorite Beatles song. He'd passed away when Bella was only twelve, but one of her fondest memories was when he would sing her a different Beatles song to bed every night. He'd told her _Yesterday_ was his favorite, and Bella knew she wanted that as her first tattoo.

Just after her nineteenth birthday last year, she met James Monroe, Alice's cousin.

He was everything that she had ever wanted, polite and gorgeous. A little emo and broody but he was a striving artist in LA, what do you expect? Bella got used to his mood swings and she grew to expect the way he locked himself away in his house for hours on end.

What she didn't expect was to catch him in bed with his latest subject, a blonde bombshell, who Bella just assumed was there to be painted.

In actuality she was there for James' dick and wonderful_ artistic vision._

That was the end of James and Bella. Sad thing is, James didn't exactly feel guilty as he should of. He got over it _very_ quickly.

This was one of the biggest reasons for Alice's interference in Bella's love-life. She felt so guilty for introducing James and Bella, that she blamed herself for the breakup. Which was why she felt the need to send Bella on blind date after blind date.

Horrible or not, Bella knew that her best friends' heart was in the correct place, and she had no reason to feel guilty.

Bella on the other hand felt completely helpless and broken from what transpired.

She felt incredibly silly to feel that way, but she couldn't help the vulnerability that kept seeping through everyday.

Right when she thought her life was finally starting to get back on track, everything was ripped out from underneath her.

Now Bella could add the heart wrenching sadness to that list.

As dramatic as it sounded, she couldn't hide the disappointment that came on her face when Jasper gave Bella his hand. She also couldn't help the look of surprise she felt when she took hold of Jaspers hand, and a jolt of electricity and warmth jolted through her body.

Jaspers faced snapped to hers, and she knew he felt it too. Bella felt like she needed to get the hell out of dodge, right away.

She really didn't want Jasper seeing her in the condition she was in at the moment. Her biggest crush from high school was standing in front of her still looking just as delicious as she remembered.

Even though he had no idea who Bella was, she still didn't want to look like a blubbering idiot in front of him.

They realized they were still holding hands, and Bella snatched hers away quickly and wiped them off on her dress.

"So uh, would you like me to replace your stockings?" He asked nicely.

"Oh, no! You don't need to do that! My cars just up the street, so no bother…I've got tons more at home anyways."

"How about some coffee, maybe?"

"Well, I don't know how many _Coffee Bean's_ are open at," she check her watch, "12:30 in the morning." She answered giggling.

"There has to be some way I can make it up to you. I feel horrible." Jasper asked looking down at her.

"Hmm…I don't know how'd you feel about this, but what about coming back to my apartment for some coffee? It'll save you some money and I can get rid of these nasty stockings." Bella asked boldly.

She totally couldn't believe she had just done that! If she didn't know who this guy was, she probably would have ran away.

Maybe Charlie was looking down and winking, knowing she was about to get a second chance with her dream guy. Bella looked up in the sky and smiled quickly, before looking at Jasper expectantly.

"You'd really invite over some guy you don't know?" Jasper asked incredibly.

"You can't be worse than the guys I do know."

x-x-x

Jasper couldn't believe this was all happening. This girl was blowing his mind, in under fifteen minutes he'd felts like his life had been flipped upside down.

After sending a quick text to Emmett letting him know that he'd have find his own way home, Jasper quickly realized that he didn't even know the name of this mystery women -because that exactly what she was; a mystery- he needed to know her name.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly.

"Bella. What's yours?"

"Jasper. Bella's a really beautiful name." Jasper said as he reached for her hand.

"Do you feel this Jasper?"

"Yeah, I do…I'm glad I'm not that only one." He answered laughing.

They made their way to the elevator still holding hands, and as Bella pressed the button for her apartment, Jasper couldn't help but pull her close. God she smelled like honeysuckle and peaches.

Fucking delicious.

"Bella, I wanna kiss you. Can I kiss you, please?"

"Yes." She gasped out.

Jasper put both of his hands on either side of her face and stroking her cheek, he kissed her nose, both eyes and all around Bella's mouth.

He was savoring her; tasting her everywhere. And damn if he wasn't loving every second of her, he hadn't even gotten to her mouth yet!

Slowly, he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and applied the lightest pressure to her mouth. Her mouth opened for him then, and he explored every inch of her mouth; appreciating every second of it.

As he trailed open-mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone, the elevator dinged letting them know they'd arrived on Bella's floor.

He gave her one more searing kiss, and they both pulled gasping.

Holy.

Shit.

He had _no_ idea it could be like that and he was completely dumbfounded and fucking excited for what was coming next. Jasper honestly didn't care if they talked for hours or made-out like teenagers on their first date.

He just wanted to be around this girl, he wanted to absorb her.

Bella took him by the hand and led him to her apartment.

"Before we go in, I just wanna tell you, that I've _never ever_ done anything like this. In my entire life." Bella deadpanned.

"I know Baby, me either. You must be really special or somethin'." Jasper said kissing her on the tip of her nose.

Bella laughed as she opened up the door to her apartment, and Jasper was welcomed with the scent he'd become accustomed to in such a short amount of time.

Honeysuckle and peaches. Damn, it made him shiver in pleasure.

"You can go make yourself comfortable, and I'll get the coffee going. You do still want coffee right?"

"Yeah of course, you want any help or anything?"

"No, no! You're my guest, Jasper. Go chill on the sofa, I'll man the Mr. Coffee." Bella pushed him in the direction of the living room.

Jasper started looking at the pictures lining the hearth above the fireplace and was surprised to see different sites that he was familiar with.

Actually one of the pictures looked like La Push beach, the same beach he had spent countless summers on with Emmett.

"Bella is this La Push, in Washington?"

He heard glass crash to the floor and an abundance of curses coming from the kitchen. Jasper ran to see what the hell had happened.

"Are you okay, Sweet?"

"Yes, shit. Sorry, I just dropped a glass. Um, Jasper I actually have something to tell you, so uh, I'll meet you on the couch okay?" Bella said.

"Oh, okay. Sure."

He walked into the living room again a little worried, he'd hoped he hadn't said anything wrong.

Bella walked back into the room, her fingers playing with the bottom of her dress, and her head down. Jasper knew this wasn't going to be a fun conversation, whatever it was that Bella had to say.

"Okay, well…I don't know how to say this," she said as she took a deep breath, "I um, knew who you were when you bumped into me."

Jasper looked at her with a cocked head, his eyebrows scrunched up and he looked extremely confused.

"What do you mean you knew who I was? How?"

"IwenttoForksHighSchoolandgraduatedwithyou." Bella answered incredibly quickly.

"Hold up, say that again _slowly_. Bella, I'm not gonna be mad at whatever you're going to say, so just breath."

"I went to Forks High School and graduated with you." Bella said as she closed her eyes and squeezed her knees to her chest.

Jasper felt like he'd been punched in the gut. She'd gone to _high school_ with him? And he had no idea who she was? He couldn't even remember her? Oh God, he was such an asshole.

"I went by Isabella back then." She whispered quietly.

His head snapped up at that. _Isabella?_ He'd known only one Isabella and she did _not_ look anything like who was sitting in front of her.

And suddenly he remembered looking into Bella's eyes for the first time tonight, and he remembered thinking that he knew those eyes from somewhere.

He knew them from AP Biology his senior year. Jaspers lap partner was Isabella Swan. _Isabella Swan, _was sitting right next to him, seven years later and a hell of a lot different.

x-x-x

Jasper flew off of the couch so fast it almost gave Bella whiplash. He pried her knees open and looked at her guiltily.

He remembered.

"Baby. God, Isabella can you forgive me?" He pleaded.

"I forgave you the minute I asked you to come home with me." Bella answered as she brushed a stray hair out of his eyes.

"I don't know how the fuck I could ever forget you. Even if it takes all my life, I'll prove to you how sorry I am."

"Jasper, I want to be with you. Prove to me how much you want to be with me, please."

"Anything, Honey. I'll do anything. I seriously feel like the biggest fool."

"Please Jasper, show me."

She opened her legs, and invited him in, invited him into her heart and her mind. Literally and figuratively, she knew that he let her in too.

Lifting her up underneath her arms, Jasper took her by the waist and wrapped her around him. Then she pointed and he walked them both into Bella's room.

Dropping her in the middle of the bed, Jasper attacked her then. Making her laugh uncontrollably, because she never knew that sex could be so fun and carefree.

He took off her clothes slowly, caressing her like she was the finest china. Handling her like he wanted to devour her.

Bella knew how different it was then, when Jasper made her come with his tongue and then again with his fingers.

He hadn't even take his pants off and he already made Bella a bumbling mess.

"Baby, can I fuck you now? Please?" He asked her quietly.

She could only nod, and watch in complete amazement as he took off his pants, and smile large when she saw he was going commando.

"Come here, Bella." Jasper pulled her to him and as she straddled him, they both hissed in pleasure as he squeezed her like a glove.

"Fuck Bella. Fuck."

"I, I know. I.." Bella couldn't even get any other words out; there weren't any words needed.

"Shit Jas, there."

"Yeah there?" He asked as he thrust up even harder into her.

"I'm so close, God."

He found her clit and rubbed her as she came on him. And he knew he was coming, as he pulled her down roughly and kissed her, and Jasper released in her.

"Bella…I didn't know it could be like that." He whispered into her hair as he slipped out of her.

Bella curled into his side, as Jasper tied the condom off and threw it into the trash next to her bed.

"Mmm, I know. Okay, sleepy time now."

Jasper laughed quietly and lifted the comforter up from the bottom of the bed, and gave Bella one last kiss and drifted off to sleep himself.

x-x-x

The LA sunshine was bright in Bella's bedroom window as she stretched.

Without opening her eyes, she pulled the comforter tighter around her, feeling cold. Looking down, she realized she was naked. And alone.

Fuck.

Everything came crashing back to her from the night before. And she felt tears well in her eyes, she was alone…Jasper had left her alone.

She pouted, obviously it was too good to be true. But she decided that maybe a run would clear her head of any sadness. A run and coffee, definitely.

As she walked into the kitchen, she gawked a little and then broke into a huge grin.

She found Jasper, shirtless, and with only his briefs on making a pot of coffee.

He turned around then, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey Baby. Thought I'd make the coffee this morning. You want some?" He asked her with a huge grin.

"Definitely."

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N: **Two latte's and a fruit parfait later, and I am done. Okay, I apologize for being M.I.A. for awhile, I got my tonsils out and have been cracked out for a week or so…and this is just filling the void because I'm having writers block right now, unfortunately. But it's coming soon. This little ditty just popped into my head last night, and I couldn't pass it by. Hope ya'll like it! First lemon, so be easy please.

Song belongs to Jason Mraz.

Quote belongs to Gossip Girl.


End file.
